Reina de ambos
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Kat tomó una decisión que la llevo a otro plano que no imaginaba, el infierno. Nunca fue muy creyente de eso, pero al ver aquel lugar le era necesario hacer algo que no hizo en vida: Sobrevivir. Conocerá dos demonios singulares, de quienes se aprovecharán de su ingenuidad y fidelidad, a la par, Kat tendrá que mantener en secreto los sucios tratos con ellos o sufrirá.
1. Chapter 1

Muerte

Ya era media noche, Kat estaba decidida a hacerlo y tenía una mezcla de temor y nerviosismo. Observó que toda su casa estuviera en calma, y así fue. Estaba todo en paz y reinaba la noche. La luz de su cuarto se había apagado y los materiales para su acto estaban preparados.  
"_Estoy sola, ya no tengo ese especial para vivir, no me motiva nada, no me preocupa mi alrededor y a mí misma, la decisión de hoy la llevo pensando todo un año y estoy lista para hacerlo..."_  
Kat respiró hondo, nerviosa y melancólica tomó la navaja y observó su muñeca. Nunca pensó terminar así, siempre creyó terminar su carrera universitaria y vivir de ella, tal vez encontrar el amor, adoptar un perro, pero su enfermedad nublaba sus pensamientos. Ya no era capaz de dividir su realidad con sus fantasías de muerte, estas ya se habían apoderado de su conducta, su psique y su ser.  
Aterrada hizo el primer corte, las zanjas de piel hacían brotar sangre roja, el dolor era insoportable y aún quedaba la otra muñeca. Otro corre profundo y limpio. Kat lloraba del dolor y su tristeza se mezclaba con las pulsaciones de su piel. Su propio cuerpo la castigaba de haberlo lastimado.  
Se paró del piso y fue a su baño, recargada en la pared áspera de la habitación, dejo escurrir el líquido escarlata para después dormir tranquila.  
Al final lo había hecho y no estaba contenta.  
¿Ese era el fin?  
¿Habrá otra vida?  
Pero, ¿cómo sería esa vida? 

Tardó tiempo en despertar y se vio en un callejón sucio y obscuro, se había dormido (al parecer) al lado de un basurero, era ridículo, Kat se encontraba en su casa. La joven se paró de su sitio y observó sus muñecas, ahora los cortes estaban rodeados por unas marcas negras, pero eso no fue sólo su centro de atención, toda ella había cambiado.  
Su pelo ahora corto de color negro, su piel era blanca como nieve, tenía dos cuernos negros, llevaba puesto un vestido color vino y unas calcetas a la mitad de su pantorrilla, a la par de unas altas botas negras. 

-¿Qué cosa soy?- decía inspeccionando su aspecto frente a la ventana de aquel carro.  
Ahora estaba asustada, no sabía realmente que estaba sucediendo. Desesperada salió corriendo del lugar; veía todo tipo de seres extraños, cuernos, colas, múltiples manos, ojos, dientes, etc. 

-¡Pero dónde rayos estoy!-  
Ya estaba más que desesperada y no sabía a dónde acudir, sus ojos se postraron sobre un bar, no tenía otra opción así que decidió entrar.  
La chica veía detalladamente cada aspecto del bar, parecía algo antigua con un toque moderno, se respiraba el humo del tabaco y cerveza. Al igual que ella, muchos demonios poseían cuernos, y algunos cola, otros parecían animales antropomórficos.  
Unas cuantas miradas se posaban sobre ella, Kat nerviosamente los ignoraba y fue hacia la barra del bar. 

-Emm, hola... Yo  
-¿Qué quieres niña?  
-Quisiera saber, ¿en dónde me encuentro?-  
Aquel demonio se echó a reír. -Nena, estas en el infierno-  
-Infierno...  
-Sí, bueno, ya vete necesito atender más borrachos-  
Kat, salió del lugar, aun procesando laa palabras del bartender, chocó con alguien, parecía afelpado y...  
-¡En la cara no linda!, vivo de ella, mejor dicho, me los echan en ella-  
-Ah?-  
-Disculpa, dejame ayudarte-. Aquella araña tomó uno de los brazos de la joven, haciéndola parar de la calle.  
-¿Y tú eres?, ¿en verdad estamos en el infierno?, ¿qué hago aquí?-  
-Ya, ya, ya, son muchas preguntas para mi mente, sí, es el infierno, acostumbrate, amarás el lugar-  
-No puedo, yo morí-  
-Todos aquí lo estamos, tontita, yo era un mafioso y veme aquí, quien iba a imaginar convirtiéndome en un gran actor porno-  
La joven veía con desconcierto todo aquel acto.  
-Bueno, dime, cómo moriste?-  
-Me suicidé-  
-Wow, al puro estilo romántico, eso es algo muy común aquí, Michas almas buenas terminan aquí, por haber violado las leyes de Dios, o eso dicen-  
-¿Qué leyes?-  
-Ah, ya sabes, lo de "respeta tu vida" , "sólo Dios puede llamarte" Ja, ja ja- ya sabes, matarte-  
-No entiendo, ¿sólo porque atenté contra mi vida ya estoy aquí?, no parece ser muy justo-  
-Así se hicieron las cosas, baby, no me culpes a mí-  
-A todo esto, no sé tu nombre-  
-Angel Dust, cariño-  
-Kat Patterson-  
Ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano y enseguida siguieron caminando, perdido en su conversación, llegaron hasta un extraño lugar, "Hotel Hazbin" era su nombre...  
_

Hace mucho que tenía esta idea y ya que salí de vacaciones puse manos a la obra, tal vez no sea de gran ayuda estar escribiendo en el celular, pero es lo que tengo (RIP mi lap). Espero les guste este fic, si el inicio es algo triste pero va ir mejorando.  
Same al habla.


	2. Chapter 2

Conociendo

_Ver y conocer una parte de este lugar me hace pensar que estoy mejor aquí que arriba... Eso pienso hasta este momento..._-Por lo que veo, el infierno cuenta con varias establecimientos- -Oh querida, todo aquí es sólo sexo, drogas y alcohol, no esperes encontrar alguna iglesia u orfanato cerca- Angel agitaba dos de sus brazos, mientras los otros dos posaban en sus caderas.  
-¿En dónde estamos?-  
-¡El Hotel Hazbin!- decía extendiendo sus dos brazos.  
-Ah-  
-Ven te enseñaré el lugar-  
Kat siguió a Angel, pudo observar el gran y ordenado lugar que se iluminaba por la gran chimenea, al parecer cara. Junto a esta estaba una recepción, pero parecía más un bar urbano. Dentro de este se encontraba un enorme gato, al parecer no tenía buen humor del todo.  
-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- Angel se acercaba coquetamente hacia el gato gruñón.  
-Vete de aquí zorra barata-  
-Zorra sí, pero cobro muy caro, soy de alta gama-  
-¿Y qué quieres aquí?-  
-Sé buen gato y sirvenos un poco de alcohol- dijo terminando mientras guiñaba un ojo.  
-¿Noso...  
Husk posó su mirada en la chica, la observó de pies a cabeza, no parecía molestarle su presencia.  
-¿Y tú eres?-  
-Kat, acabo de morir- dijo con desgano.  
-Husk, bienvenida al infierno, linda-  
-Gracias, todos aquí parecen ser buenas personas-  
-Nunca olvides que estamos en el inframundo, rodó los ojos -Aquí estamos podridos por dentro, pero tú pareces diferente, tu energía es extraña-.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó extrañada.  
-No pareces ser mala- seguía inspeccionando a la joven.  
-No me he percatado de eso-  
-Claro que no, chica, apenas llevas medio día aquí, ¿no?- intervino Angel  
-Pues es cierto, supongo- decía levantando los hombros.

Los tres demonios seguían charlando sobre temas banales, no se percataban que un cuarto los observaba desde las sombras...  
-¿Y de quién pertenece este lugar?-  
-¡Ha, pero una invitada, vaya sorpresa!- decía Alostor acercándose a la joven. Kat aún más inquieta por aquel ser, no pudo hablar de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.  
-¡Mi shulo de Fresa!, mejor dicho, mi sugar daddy favorito, ella es Kat-  
-Ah...-  
-¡Kat!, ¡bienvenida al Hotel Hazbin!, ¿viene por una estancia?- la voz del demonio escarlata sonaba con el entusiasmo de siempre.  
-¿E-estancia?-  
-Sí hermosa, este es un hotel para rehabilitar demonios- contestó Angel.  
-¿Y realmente funciona eso?- dirigió su mirada hacia Alastor.  
-¡Oh no!, ja ja ja, la no existencia humana, eso nunca va a servir-  
-¿Entonces por qué se construyó este lugar?-  
-Esa idea no me pertenece...  
-¡Es mía!- gritaba la rubia con enjundia.  
-¿Quieres hospedarte?, ¿vienes por la rehabilitación?, perdón me llamo Charlie, soy dueña de este lugar y gerente principal- decía la chica con tanta energía que mareaba a la pobre de Kat.  
-EH, no, ¿Charlie?-  
-Sí- contestó con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué un hotel?, perdón, soy una recién llegada y todo esto me parece anormal-  
-Oh, ya veo, tranquila, te explico brevemente, cada año mi pueblo sufre un exterminio que acaba con la mitad de mi gente, por lo que decidí construir un hotel rehabilitador para llevar esas pobres almas al cielo, para que vivan felices y sin ningún problema-  
-¿Tu pueblo?, ¿acaso eres algún tipo de reina?-  
-Oh no _Darling, _ella es la princesa del infierno-  
Kat sorprendida observó a la rubia, _¿acaso Satán había tenido a una hija_?. Toda esta experiencia le parecía surrealista y de ensueño, pero uno terrorífico.  
-¡Qué carajos estoy viviendo!- gritó desesperada.  
Charlie la observó,con calma y empatia habló con la chica.  
-Sé que es mucho por procesar en tan poco tiempo, pero puedo ayudarte si es lo que deseas-  
-¡Necesito ayuda, no sé qué está pasando, todo esto es nuevo para mí!- se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras.  
-Bueno chica, puedes quedarte aquí- comentó Angel.  
-¡Sí, se parte de nuestro equipo!-  
-No tengo alternativa, estoy dentro-  
Todos en la sala gritaron con entusiasmo, menos Husk y Alastor, que parecía estar muy intrigado por la joven demonio.  
-Bien, emmm...  
-Kat, así me llamo- extendió su mano hacia Charlie y ella respondió.  
-Bienvenida abordo Kat, Angel te mostrará tu respectivo cuarto-

Antes que el chico rosa dijera alguna palabra, Alastor intervino en su lugar.  
-Oh querida Charlie, permiteme ser en esta ocasión la guía para la joven-  
-¿Seguro?-  
-Absolutamente- desplegaba una enorme sonrisa.  
-Bueno sonrisas, te sigo-  
-Disculpa jovencita pero mi nombre es Alastor, encantado- decía besando la mano de la joven, acto que la exaltó un poco.  
-Oh, emm, mucho gusto- exclamaba algo incómoda.  
-¡Bien!, el tour empieza por aquí- estiró una mano hacia la chica. -Después de usted madam-.  
La joven dudó en corresponderle, pero al final lo hizo, Alastor la guiaba entre las enormes paredes del hotel, todo era muy elegante y lúgubre a la vez, Kat divisaba la enorme cantidad de cuatros y decorados de la Familia real. Uno en especial llamó su atención, era Charlie vestida diferente, un vestido y su pelo arreglado, a su lado estaba al parecer Satán, con esa enorme sonrisa y su vestimenta elegante. Del otro lado una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia, voluptuoso cuerpo y hermosa sonrisa.  
Kat no podía despegar la vista de aquella mujer.  
-Wow, ¿ella es la madre de Charlie?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Era _Darlin_g, murió hace no mucho- respondió Alastor.  
-Oh, lo siento, no sab...  
-Está bien linda, Charlie ya lo ha superado, pero Apple Daddy sigue en su búsqueda- dijo en tono burlón.  
-¿Te refieres a Satán?- dijo señalando la figura de aquel elegante demonio.  
-¡Ese mismo querida, un viejo amigo mío!- hizo una pausa. -Ahora, ¿seguimos?-  
-Claro, perdón-  
Kat seguía la figura escarlata como guía, todo el lugar era hermoso y al parecer tranquilo, y de buen gusto. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, no le sorprendía que estuviera igual de decorada que los pasillos, elegancia lúgubre, le gustaba.  
-Es linda la habi...  
-Yo sé lo que eres, linda- dijo aprisionándola contra la pared. Kat temerosa no supo responder, estaba congelada sobre su lugar.  
-¿! Que-que!?-  
-¡Eres peculiar Kat!- dijo mientras olía su cabello.  
Kat emitió un gritito desesperado, empujando a Alastor de su vista, sonrojada y enojada exclamó.  
-¡Pervertido, sucio!-  
Alastor la observó arqueando una ceja, Kat seguía con su puchero.  
-¡Ja ja ja!, querida, no me refería a eso, mil disculpas-  
-¡Ah!, ¿entonces qué es?- decía molesta.  
-Eres un alma peculiar, podrías tener gran fuerza si lo deseas-  
-¿Peculiar?, sólo me suicidé- extendió los brazos.  
-Pero incluso con eso sigues siendo "pura"- Alastor hacía guiños con sus manos.  
Kat desconcertada observó al demonio rojo.  
-Parece que no me entiendes Kat, eres única entres los suicidas-  
-No lo entiendo, lo siento-  
-Por?...  
-Al parecer eres una especia de ángel caído-

Weno mushashos, hasta aquí otra entrega más, ¿qué tal les parece esta historia?


	3. Chapter 3

Ángel caído

-¿Un ángel caído?- Kat rascaba su cabeza sin comprender.

-No pareces del todo muerta, si me permites decirlo- Alastor inspeccionaba a la joven.

-Pero yo morí, lo vi todo- Kat se sentía más perdida que antes.  
Alastor emitió unas risas y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Hueles diferente, a kilómetros se nota lo virgen de tu alma, y eso vuelve locos a los demonios, nada personal-

-Me dices que todo esto es... ¿porque soy virgen?-

-Así es, la mayoría de los suicidas mueren por situaciones completamente irracionales, celos, engaños, adicciones, sexo, trastornos mentales, mis favoritos. Alastor extendía sus brazos.

\- Todo eso mancha el alma de las personas pero tú, hmm eres especial-  
Kat incómoda se alejó un poco del demonio, estaba avergonzada porque nunca había tenido esa clase de encuentros con algún hombre o mujer. En parte, era algo que siempre la oprimía en vida y lo cuál se burlaban de ella, cosa que nunca comprendió de sus compañeros.

-Entiendo que nunca tuve relación es, pero era algo que no me llamaba la atención, yo... Yo tenía cosas más serias por las que me preocupaba-

-¿Y te siguen preocupando aquí?-  
Kat sorprendida volteó a verlo, _¿¡cómo rayos sabía eso de ella_!? Aún asustada preguntó.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Querida, cuando mueres no hay preocupación, no aquí en el pentagrama, pero si tú sigues preocupada por cosas de tu vida, significa que no estás del todo muerta-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- interrogaba un poco molesta.

-Hay libros querida, prohibidos por unos cuántos, pero cuando eres uno de los más poderosos no hay limitación alguno- su sonrisa era grande y orgullosa.

\- ¿Significa que puedo regresar a la vida?- sus ojos azules brillaban como esferas.

-Puede ser... No estoy seguro, necesitaría de "Alguien" para comprobarlo-

-Pero dijiste que eras poderosos, ¿ no puedes llevarme al mundo humano?-

-Lo siento, yo no, pero Apple Daddy puede y Stolas también-

-¿Cómo los contacto?-

-Niña, son demonios ocupados, pero... Podrías hacerlo dulzura-

-¿Cómo?-

Kat hizo una muestra de sorpresa, ya sabía a lo que Alastor se refería, era su olor vírgen.

-¿Quieres que me prostituya?-

-¡JA no!, eso no es tener clase, no te rebajes a eso-

-¿Entonces cómo?-

-Existen lugares de alta clase donde podremos encontrarlos-

Kat giró sus ojos, sabía a lo que se refería Alastor.

-"Damas de compañía ", " Geishas", ya lo entiendí-

-¡Qué lista!- hizo una pausa- ¿Entonces qué dices?- su brazo se estiraba hacia Kat.

-Entro- dijo firme y tomó la mano de Alastor. Un brillo verdoso inundó la habitación, Kat cubrió sus ojos econ su brazo y Alastor más orgulloso que nada observaba a su víctima.

-¡Bien!, el trato está hecho- comentaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus hombreras.

-¿Trato?, nunca dijiste algo de un trato-

-Uy, no leíste las letras chiquitas linda-

-¿Qué me harás?- inspeccionaba a Alastor con precaución.

-Oh nada, sólo tome el control sobre tu ser, nada personal-

-¡QUE!-

Alastor se echó a reír. -Querida, ¿Creiste que todo sería tan fácil?- decía sarcástico.

-Yo... Kat cayó, su ingenuidad la había metido en esto, nunca pensó en las consecuencias, _¡Tan impulsiva que soy!._

_-_Yo quiero algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó aún más molesta.

-Tu pureza-

-Pero qué...

-Esa esencia tuya me hará más poderoso que nunca. Piénsalo bien _Darlin_g, es un ganar ganar.

La joven no tenía comprensión alguna en que estaba metida, no sabía qué tipo de horrores le haría aquel demonio rojo, y eso la tenía temerosa, pero por otro lado le gustaría ver si era verdad que ella seguía viva, ya que alguno que otro recuerdo se le venía a la cabeza.  
Con coraje y tensando sus músculos miró en dirección de Alastor.

-No sé qué cosas me harás, pero quiero ver a mi familia-

-Ja ja ja, las almas arrepentidas toman las mejores decisiones-

Alastor acercó a la joven tomándola por la cintura.

-No te arrepentirás Kat- dijo en tono suave y seductor.

Kat sonroja se soltó de Alastor, indignada por aquel atrevimiento de él, soltó un "Aléjate", cosa que lo hizo reír, _Esta joven me dará tanta diversión._

-Bien, me retiro, es hora que recapacites todas la información que se te ha dado- exclamaba dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Alaastor...- la chica emitía en su voz un poco de desconfianza.

Alastor giró para notar la angustia de Kat, no podía negarlo esos ojos azules lo cautivaban cada que los veía. Siempre disfrutaba ver a sus presas con esa misma expresión.

-¿Sí?- verbalizó con soberbia

-¿Cómo lo harás?- se notaba algo intranquila ante la propuesta del demonio.

-¿Tu pureza?- Kat asintió, Alastor dejando unos minutos en silencio, se retornó hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin cerrar aún la entrada, comentó.

-OH, eso lo irás veindo...- Sin más que decir, siniestramente cerró el umbral y la joven quedó en shock, no sabía que estaba haciendo, cansada y abatida por lo experimentado, se dejó caer en la cama.  
-Qué he hecho...- Sólo sentía el arrepentimiento de sus acciones, pero en verdad anhelaba volver a ver a su madre y padre, que eran los principales en su vida. ¿Estaba arrepentida de cometer suicidio?, en ese momento era un sí, y mucho.

-Debería dormir, espero relajarme para mañana-  
Kat se paró de su cama y exploró un poco el lugar, estaba en búsqueda de alguna pijama, pero lo único que encontró fue una toalla, si pensaba dormir sólo con eso se enfermaría. De pronto unos golpecitos sonaron, Kat decidió abrir y estaba Angel al otro lado.

-So... Hola- decía muy tranquilo.

-Hola Angel, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- contestó contenta.

-Sé que todo esto resulta extraño y raro, pero... Bueno aquí tienes una mano, en realidad cuatro- dijo alzando todas sus manos a la par.

Kat río un poco y sonrió hacia su nuevo amigo.  
-Eso es lindo de tu parte, gracias, en verdad todo esto es una locura, nunca imaginé que morir seguiría igual de difícil-

-Bueno nena, así pasa, a todos nos ha pasado, es cuestión de que te acostumbres y sigas adelante-

-Ya... Por cierto tendrás alguna ropa para dormir, no tengo nada y...-

-¡Por supuesto querida!, ven acompañarme a mi cuarto- Angel guio a Kat por el pasillo del hotel, hasta llegar a una puerta similar a la suya. Angel abrió la puerta y un color rosa reinaba la habitación. Uno que otro objeto afelpado o con peluche estaba a la vista.

-Bienvenida a mi reino rosa, lo mío es tuyo _baby-_

-Wow, es hermoso tu cuarto- inspeccionaba cada rincón del mismo.

-¿Una pijama no?- interrogó Angel buscando en un cajón.

-S- sí, por favor- Kat estaba sentada al borde la cama, ésta era suave y muy adornada.

\- ¡Ta-da!, ésta es perfecta para ti, ¿no crees?-  
Sacó un vestido de seda color vino, y su juego, que consistía en una bata transparente del mismo color, de las mangas estaban adornadas de un material afelpado que le daba un toco sexy. Kat poso su mirada ante aquel conjunto y dudosa lo tomó.

-Esto es lindo, pero no es de mi gusto-

-¡Ja ja ja!, amiga, tienes un lindo cuerpo, ¿no te has visto?- Angel tomó a la joven ante un espejo completo, dejando notar sus anchas caderas y sus piernas largas y torneadas. Kat quitó su vista del espejo y Angel notó aquello.  
-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, yo, gracias por prestarme esto, prometo regresarlo- Kat se notaba rara, Angel decidió ignorarla, no quería incomodarla.

-De nada linda, regresa lo cuándo puedas, no problem-

Kat emitió un gracias y salió de la habitación, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró, sin decir nada cambió su atuento, por fortuna no tenía un espejo muy grande y se observó con aquel conjunto puesto, Angel estaba en lo correcto, no se veía mal. Sonrió sonrojada, en vida nadie se había se había fijado en ella de esa forma.  
Aún consternada, se fue a dormir, rezando que mañana fuera oteo nuevo día.

Bueno bueno, es algo que llevo y voy disfrutando mucho, espero en un futuro poner algunos fan arts de la historia, y así.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo día de infierno

Kat dormitaba plácidamente pero en minutos aun cerrando los ojos, escuchó las voces de sus padres, sabía que eran ellos, pero no comprendía mucho de lo que decían.

-Mi hija, está #%&, ¿pero cómo?-

-Señora ya le dijimos que está en observación &%$, lo sabe desde&%$-

-Pero debo saber cómo doctor, sólo eso-

-Por favor, dejenos terminar y le comunicaremos de nuevo...

Kat escuchó a su madre llorar, parecía ser de día, algo temprano ya que se encontraba sola, y su padre se había retirado al trabajo. Al mismo tiempo que observaba la escena podía sentir la tristeza e impotencia en sus palabras. Kat desesperada abrió los ojos de golpe y la cobija cayeron al suelo, estaba sudando y se encontraba agitada.

Fue en dirección al baño y se mojó la cara, a continuación tomó una toalla y secó su cara. Se observó en el espejo y su aspecto ya no era el mismo, tenía cuernos y ojos de color, pero eso ya no le llamaba la atención, sino su expresión, reflejaba preocupación.

-Ya Kat, pronto los verás-

Tomó coraje y decidió desayunar, su estómago gruñía repetidamente y eso la obligaba a comer. Abrió la puerta y no vio a ningún conocido, al parecer esta gente se despertaba tarde. Con cuidado bajó las escaleras y ninguna alma estaba despierta. Esto le dio calma en preparar algo sabroso para todos, y qué mejor que en solitario.

Así Kat, tomó algunos huevos y carne, parecía tocino y lo cocinó todo junto, pensativa buscaba café para preparar pero no estaba en ningún lado.

-Aquí está lo que buscas- una estática irrumpía la escena.

Alastor observó a la chica pararse del suelo, avergonzada se exaltó de su presencia y bajó la cara. Esto le hacía sonreír y sentirse poderoso.

-Ah... Gracias- tomó el envase y preparó agua para calentar, ahora el único sonido era la cocción del huevo y el tocino. Kat no quiso ver al demonio, no le daba buena espina.

-Por cierto, Buenos días querida- habló con dulzura y energía.

-Buenos días Alastor- contesto sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

Alastor estaba sentado a espaldas de ella, lo que podía disfrutar de la vista que dejaba ver aquella sexy pijama. Divertido decidió incomodarla para su propicio goce.

-Esa pijama te queda bien-

Kat se encogió de hombros y sonrojada giro ante el demonio, que sin pena alguna la observaba cuidadoso, dejando notar cierta lujuria en su mirada.

-¡Ésto no es mío!- gritó presionada por el momento.

-Lo sé, pero te queda muy bien, deja ver al público observar tus lindas piernas-

Kat ahora furiosa quiso parar a Alastor.

-Deja de ser un sucio y dejame tranquila-

-No era mi intención, sólo dejaba notar tus atributos-

-Eso no te da derecho a incomodarme, pervertido, ahora dejame sola y vete-

Alastor se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella quedando enfrente de manera oponente, a lo cuál la joven no dejó de actuar valientemente.

Alastor tomó la barbilla de Kat haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente, su reacción no dejó de ser furiosa ante ello.

-Kat, te recuerdo que estás bajo mi control y eso me hace mérito de querer actuar contigo como más me plazca. ¿Estamos en la misma sintonía?-

-No me importa lo que digas, eso no te da derecho de tratarme así, y no lo voy a permitir-

Alastor molesto tomó a la joven de los brazos y con fuerza la sometió contra la mesa, quedando él arriba y ella debajo. Ahora podía observarla con más detalle, sus pechos, su cadera ancha, su cintura, sus piernas, su hermosa cara.

Kat, estaba asustada y temblaba, estaba segura que en ese instante él abusaría de ella, por lo que trató de safarse, cosa que no logró, para ser delgado tenía mucha fuerza. Casi sin llorar cerró los ojos y dejó que el momento pasara, pronto sintió que el peso del demonio retrocedía dejándola sola.

Kat abrió los ojos con cuidado y lo observó ahora parado frente a ella.

-Tu olor me vuelve loco, deberías hacer algo con eso, casi, yo...-

Kat seguía sin articular palabra alguna. Sólo pudo retomar su postura y alejarse de él.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó furiosa y salió del lugar. Alastor seguía sonriendo con calma y el olor de la comida lo sacó de su trance, casi se quemaba el desayuno.

Kat sollozando corrió por las escaleras, distraídamente sintió su cuerpo chocar con otro, un grito de una chica resonó en el pasillo. Kat observó a la chica, y no era Charlie, sino alguien más.

-¡Discúlpame, no vi por dónde estaba y...

-Te perdono, pero, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, sí, soy una recién llegada y Charlie me permitió quedarme y ser parte del equipo, aquí en el hotel-

-¿Recién llegada, EH?, es bueno conocer a otro miembro pero no me imaginaba en esta situación-

-Lo siento de nuevo, no quería molestarte-

-Sin preocupaciones niña, soy Vaggie-

-Kat-

Ambas chicas se dieron la mano en un saludo. La albina se retiró a la cocina y Kat a su respectivo cuarto, ahora con la incómoda situación con Alastor, decidió irse a bañar. Y así fue, Kat vistió algunas ropas que Charlie le había prestado anteriormente, cosa que utilizó. Se vio en el espejo y le parecía lindo en conjunto, una falda negra a los tobillos, y una blusa blanca con un moño negro, y sus botas negras con tacón.

Sintiendo calma salió de la habitación y deseaba comer, en su encuentro a su destino Angel salió detrás de ella.

-¡Hey Kat!- corría hacía ella.

-Hola Angel, buenos días-

-Buenas las tengas-

Ambos rieron.

-Muero de hambre, pero primero este nene tenía que bañarse- dijo tocando su copete y arreglándolo.

-Te ves bien, hace rato bajé a hacer el desayuno pero... Nada, sólo eso-

-¿Qué me escondes?- Angel curioso acercaba su cara contra la joven.

-Sólo tuve un encuentro muy incómodo con Alastor- respondió incómoda.

-¡Uuuuyy!, amiga puede que le gustes- decía jugando.

-Hablo enserio, él se portó muy agresivo conmigo, ¡me puso contra la mesa!-

-Vaya, eso sólo lo hace por tu olor vírgen-

-No pareces sorprendido-

-La verdad no, pero podemos hacer que eso cambie...

Kat se acordó lo que el demonio escarlata le había dicho de esos "lugares".

-La verdad es que necesito un sugar Daddy, quiero dinero- replicó en tono sensual.

-Sabes conozco un lugar de tu porte... Muchos demonios poderosos lo visitan con regularidad, puede que encuentres algo que te agrade- guiñó un ojo al terminar la frase.

-Quiero ir- su entusiasmo en sus palabras emocionó a Angel.

Los dos amigos habían llegado a la cocina, y de inmediato hablaron de su encuentro, sería esa misma noche a las 8 pm. Mientras conversaban Vaggie los veía con desgano, y sólo se remitía en comer. Pasaron pocos minutos para que Charlie llegara, con su optimismo saludó a todos y contó los planes que tenía en mente, pero fue interrumpida por Husk quién desesperadamente buscaba un plato,Alastor le cedió el suyo y el gato sólo le gruñó.

Así la mañana tranquila comenzó a llenarse de sentimientos variados, cosa que caracterizaba al Hotel Hazbin...

Amig s gracias por leer este fic, la verdad trato de darle variedad y seriedad al asunto, pero meh, me siento muy divertida de hacerlo y espero les vaya gustando.

Hasta la próxima👌


	5. Chapter 5

Noche de Suggars

Kat estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir, y unos golpes a su puerta la desviaron de su atención. Calmada abrió la puerta y observó a una pequeña chica cíclope, era muy tierna y sonriente.

-¡Hola Kat, soy Niffty, bienvenida al Hotel!-

-Gracias, espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Alastor me dijo-

-Ah...- contestó molesta.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Niffty mostraba con su voz angustia.

-No, no, nada que ver contigo linda, gracias por presentarte, no te había visto antes-

-Estaba ocupando limpiando todo este desorden, por cierto soy la dama de llaves por lo que todas las mañanas vendré contigo-

-¿Y eso?-

-Eres mi compañera de trabajo, ten- la pequeña le entregaba un paquete regular a la mayor, Kat gustosa lo recibió.

-Este es tu uniforme esperó te guste- dijo con ternura. Kat embobada por su apariencia inocente asintió sin chistar.  
Kat agradecida se despidió de Niffty y esta cerró la puerta con cuidado.  
Aún pensado que aquella demonio era muy cute, siguió con su arreglo personal, un poco de maquillaje que Angel le prestó, sombras, rubor, iluminador, delineador etc. Debía verse dramática, necesitaba atraer a esos seres con su apariencia, a decir verdad no le incomodaba su aspecto, ya que casi nunca se maquillaba en vida.  
Tomó el fijador y lo dejó secar en su rostro, enseguida tomó el vestido rojo que la arañaba le había dado, una mueca de desaprobación fue su reacción.  
El vestido era muy escotado, algo corto y entallado, tenía miedo de ponérselo pero era por una buena causa. Respiró hondo y se cambió de ropa, al verse su cara cambió a asombro.

El color rojo resaltaba su cuerpo con curvas, su cintura era pequeña y el escoge en sus pechos la hacían sentir sexy, hermosa y poderosa. Reía internamente, su pensamiento había sonado como Angel.  
Cayó un momento, la melancolía surcaba su mente, nunca había notado lo linda que era, y eso no lo veía en vida, hasta ahora. No pudo negar que una lágrima rodó en su mejilla, aún permanecía ante el espejo.

-Qué tonta fui- explayó con tristeza. Sacudió su cabeza y se focalizó nuevamente en su meta de esa noche, sólo faltaban los tacones y estaba lista.  
Kat recordaba las palabras de Alastor: "Encontrar el nombre de Lucy", cosa que le parecía extraña pero no lo juzgó. También debía decirle a Angel lo que debían buscar en ese lugar.

Una ultima mirada al espejo y salió del cuarto, su seguridad fue desechada al verlo frente a ella.

-Te ves espectacular- mencionó Alastor tomando su mano.

-Gracias, supongo, tengo una misión esta noche y no quiero que interfieras en mi meta,¿entendiste?-

-Lo entiendo, pero cuidate ese lugar está lleno de depravados, trata de evitarlos-

-Sé lo que hago Alastor, no necesito tu consejo-

Alastor alzó su mirada y acercó a la joven hacía él, ella no retrocedió y lo miraba de igual forma.  
El demonio habló con calidez y en susurro comento a la chica.

-Guarda algo para mí después-

Kat se sonrojó y lo empujó contra la pared, Alastor la veía divertido.

-Deja de coquetear demonio, me confundes- aún se notaba su color rojizo en las mejillas.

-Sólo digo la verdad- alzó los hombros. La joven tenía ambos brazos en el pecho de Alastor, cosa que le llenaba de placer, al mismo tiempo podía observar el escoge de su vestido, mostraban ambos pechos apretados por el movimiento de brazos. Alastor deseaba tocar todo de ella. Era raro pensar que está joven lo tenía "loco".  
Kat molesta estaba a punto de contestar algo, pero Angel entró en escena. Los tres demonios se veían sacados de onda, pero Alastor conservaba su sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué vergas está pasando aquí?!-

Kat quitó sus manos del pecho del demonio y se cruzó de brazos; si antes estaba ruborizada ahora era un tomate viviente.

-La señorita Kat y yo conversábamos -Alastor replicó sacudiendo el polvo de su traje.

-Exacto- complementó ya un poco más serena.

-Claro... Sospechaba Angel.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Kat ladeaba su cabeza hacia la salida.

-¡Claro amiga!, pero espero un momento. Angel fue en dirección de Alastor.

-¿Qué tal te parece mi vestido?, sexy, ¿no?- movía sus caderas y sus brazos abultando su pecho.

Me parece desagradable, bueno me voy-  
Angel boquiabierto quedó mudo ante tal respuesta, Kat escondió su risita y llevó a la araña por las escaleras. Bajaron y se encontraron con Husk y Niffty conversando, la menor observaba a Kat con asombro.

-¿Ya te vas de pu...  
Husk cayó al ver a Kat con su vestido, nunca se había percatado de la hermosa figura que conservaba, y el color rojo la resaltaba.

-¡Te ves hermosa Kat!- Niffty llevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

-Gracias Niffty- se sonrojó levemente.

-Hey y yo que perros-

-Te ves igual de puta barata que siempre- respondió Husk.

-Oh gracias por el halago querido-

-No lo fue-

Kat y Niffty reían ante la escena.

-¿Y yo Husk?- intervino divertida.  
Husk asombrado por la pregunta tomó un sorbo de alcohol.

-Tú te ves menos desagradable-

-Gracias- contestó entusiasmada.  
Por fin ambos salieron del hotel, no sin antes mandarle un beso al gato enojón. Kat arrastró a la arañana hacia el taxi.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar, era un lugar lujoso y bien iluminado, parecía un restaurante de alta gama por las luces y el color blanco, Angel sacó una tarjeta de su pecho y la mostró al cadenero, este asintió y los dejó pasar. Dentro un enorme candelabro iluminaba la pista de baile, muchos demonios bien vestidos bailaban y conversaban alegres. A los alrededores comida y alcohol se asomaban en las mesas.  
Kat emocionada veía con detalle cada escena, Angel la sacó de su trance.

-Bien querida esta fiesta te servirá de goce esta noche, hay alcohol, drogas y dentro habitaciones VIP-

-¿Y esas de qué sirven?-

-Amo tu inocencia... Son especiales para encuentros casuales, sexo casual. Es una buena forma de buscar un sugar-

-Si lo dices de esa manera...-

-¿Hay alguien que te interese?-

-Deja veo...- Kat con su mirada buscaba a Satán, pero no había rastro de él, decepcionada dijo que no y Angel le dedicó una sonrisa, enseguida fue por algo de tomar para ambos y Kat se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar.  
Rezaba por los nueve círculos que lo encontrara esa noche. No pasaron cinco minutos y su pesimismo se hizo presente, _"Claro que no lo veré", " espero al menos conocer a alguien esta noche"._  
Kat divisó a Angel hablar con un elegante demonio ave, parecía un monarca, mejor dicho un verdadero Rey.  
Quiso acercarse para escuchar su conversación y se dio cuenta de algo, este demonio elegante era al parecer Stolas, un foco en su mente se prendió.

-¡Angel! - gritó ante ellos.

-Estoy ocupado-

-Disculpa elegante demonio, ahorita te lo regreso- Kat jaló a su amigo a un rincón de la barra donde se encontraban.  
El demonio un poco molesto con la interrupción de la joven se limitó a contestar.

-¡Necesito que lo seduzcas- dijo desesperada.

-Pan comido, puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Necesito saber cómo llegar al mundo humano-

-Ah, ¿por?- dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Sólo hazlo!-

Angel alzó sus hombros y siguió hablando con la ave, Kat, por su parte, subió en dirección de las habitaciones, pensaba que encontraría algún encuentro con Satán o no.  
Decepcionada tras dos horas de búsqueda se dúo por vencida, _"Joder, en dónde demonios está este tío?!". _  
Se sentó en una banqueta cerca de la pista de baile, y en un suspiro ahogado posó su cara sobre su mano. Estaba aburrida a pesar que la fiesta iba en grande.

-¿Por qué la cara larga?- una voz masculina la sacó de su trance.

-Oh, nada- ya no le resultaba extraño hablar con desconocidos, ya no podía morir.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- mostraba curiosidad en su voz.

-Así es, pero supongo no vino esta noche, tendré que seguir viniendo otras noches-

-Qué lastima querida, y yo tenía pensado invitarte a mi cuarto- dijo casi en risa.  
Kat desanimado aceptó la ida con este extraño, quién iba vestido de negro totalmente y una capa elegante, al igual que su sombrero de copa.  
Ambos demonios subieron de nuevo a las escaleras, Kat divisó que un piso entero habían 20 cuartos en total, cada uno con un número y apodo, suponía que los apodos en las paredes era para ver a tu "cita".  
Decidida vio cada puerta, cada una de ellas pero ninguna que delatara algo, fue al otro extremo, " Benny", "Draga", " Jefree", "Sailorfag". Pero ninguno Satán, o Satany.  
Y su presentimiento la llevó a la última puerta.  
" Lucy"  
Lo había encontrado.  
–-

Amixes la neta no sé porque puse al pobre de Sailorfag, espero nunca lo vea y si lo hace pues soy tu fan, espero les haya gustado este cap, yo me estoy divirtiendo en escribir, muchos saludos y dejen sus comentarios.  
Same al habla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 7

Sentimientos

Kat seguía a Alastor, ahora ella era la que estaba intrigada por él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu nombre?-

-No era necesario, es sólo un nombre artístico- dijo con burla.

Kat lo miraba pensativa y Alastor paró en seco su caminar. Dio media vuelta y quedó frente a ella.

-En mi vida pasada fui malvado Kat, y lo sigo siendo, los demás demonios me temen y odian cruzarse en mi camino, te recomiendo siempre ser transparente, no quiero lastimarte, no a ti querida-  
Kat por primera vez notaba sinceridad en sus palabras, se limitó a decir algo y mostró empatía hacia él.

-Comprendo-

Ambos demonio sonrieron, y sus miradas cambiaron a ser más dulces y los ojos de ambos brillaban. Kat bajó la mirada y tocó su brazo nerviosa. Alastor tomó su barbilla y besó sus labios. Kat sorprendida mente siguió el beso, hasta unos segundos que se separaron.  
Ahora era Alastor quién estaba sonrojado, olvidaba que el olor de Kat con sólo tenerla cerca se volvía impulsivo, quiera tenerla para él, su pureza debía tenerla.  
Alastor chasqueo los dedos y ambos demonios aparecieron en un cuarto lujoso. Era el mismo de su encuentro con Lucifer.

-Alastor yo...-

-Kat no debí besarte, ahora siento una enorme necesidad de hacerte mía-

-¡Contrólate Alastor!, solo fue un desliz, yo tampoco debí seguirte-

Alastor desabrochó su saco rojo y lo dejó caerá al suelo, se quitó su corbata y se remango su camisa, Kat sentía latir su corazón a mil, sabía lo que quería pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, todo esto le resultaba muy rápido, cosa que no le agradaba.

Alastor la acorraló contra la pared, y dejarse llevar por su lujuria besó el cuello de la chica. Kat gimió incómoda, y trato de quitarlo de encima, pero Alastor estaba más fuerte que nunca.

-Para Alastor, no quiero- su cara ahora estaba roja y sentía su cuerpo desear ser tocado, pero lo negaba.  
Alastor la ignoró y la tomó en un abrazo.

-Kat, en verdad te deseo- dijo con sinceridad.

-Alastor... Tengo nervios-

-Sólo déjate llevar linda, no haré nada que no quieras, ni te obligaré-

Kat asintió y lo volvió a abrazar, Alastor la tomó con fuerza, era el momento que estaba esperando y desea aprovecharlo al máximo.

Los demonios volvieron a juntar sus caras en un beso, poco a poco fueron llegando a la cama, Alastor se sentó en el borde y la joven estaba enfrente de él. Alastor impulsivamente puso a la joven en sus piernas quedando su pecho cara a cara. El demonio no dudo en seguir besando su cuello, Kat sentía cosquillas pero era agradable su tacto.  
Alastor fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa, dejando ver un hermoso sostén de encaje.

-Vaya que buen gusto tienes en tu ropa interior- mencionó seductivamente.

-Gracias, supongo- replicó sonrojada.

Alastor volvió a besarla en los labios, Kat respondió pasando su brazos por su cuello, ahora ella estaba encima del demonio, los besos entre ambos se volvían más agresivos y duraderos. Kat desabrochó su falda quedando en ropa interior, Alastor tocó una de sus nalgas, y Kat se sobresaltó, Alastor sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de roces, y esa inocencia era lo que más prendía al demonio.

Alastor llevó sus manos sobre el broche del sostén, los desabrochó pero la chica tapó su pecho.

-¡Espera!, yo, bueno, es la primera vez y eso-

\- Lo sé- comentó sonriendo picardía.

Kat respiró hondo y dejo al descubierto su pecho, Alastor no pido evitar jugar con ello, acto que hacía gemir a la joven, rápidamente sus pezones se ponían duros, cosa que Alastor aprovechó para causarle más placer.  
Alastor paró y puso el cuerpo de su amada recostado en la cama, se quitó su pantalón y playera.  
Kat acercó a Alastor para besarlo, el demonio estaba agachado hacia ella, a la par sentía que su miembro se ponía erecto, era tiempo de llevarla a otro nivel de placer.

Kat quitó sus panties, ahora estaba frente a él desnuda y sin ningún filtro, seguía sonriendo pena, pero también disfrutaba del momento. Alastor retiró su bóxer y dejó al descubierto su pene erecto.

-Dios mío es enorme-

Kat era la primera vez que observaba un pene en carne y hueso, estaba nerviosa pero se creía lista para recibirlo.

-¿Por qué no vemos si esto entra?-

-Inténtalo-

Alastor lúbrico la cavidad vaginal de Kat y se acercó para penetrarla, Kat sentía una opresión interna que la llevo a gemir de placer, al final el miembro entró, y Alastor comenzó a embestir a su amada lentamente. Kat cerraba sus ojos, ladeó su cara al lado izquierdo y seguía gimiendo, sus brazos estaban a sus costados, Alastor apretaba sus pechos y jugaba aún con sus pezones, Kat posó sus manos en sus brazos.  
Alastor aumentó el movimiento y los gemidos de la joven le indicaban que tan bien hacía su trabajo.  
El acto sexual duró más de unos minutos y ambos demonios se encontraban acostados, Kat estaba recostada en el pecho de Alastor, él parecía estar dormido, se mostraba tranquilo.  
La chica observaba todo el lugar, su cabeza ahora reposaba en sus brazos con las piernas recogidas, estaba desnuda pero eso ya no le importaba, hasta que una mancha negra como una daga apareció en su pierna, se sobresaltó al ver eso en ese lugar específico, salió de la cama y fue hacia un espejo completo.  
Parecía tener dos en total, dos heridas de color negro en sus piernas, específicamente en sus tobillos. Asustada movía a Alastor con desesperación, cosa que funcionó ya que este dio un susto.

-¿¡Qué me pasa!?- gritaba.

-¿Qué cosa linda?-

-¡Esto!- Kat le mostró a su pareja las marcas en sus tobillos.

-No pensé que fueran a aparecer tan pronto-

-¿Por qué salieron?-

-Estás perdiendo tu inocencia, si siguen apareciendo más de esas ya no podrás regresar Kat-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?-

-Ups… Pequeño detalle...-

-¿Qué harás conmigo ahora?- estaba intrigada y temerosa ante él.

-Verás, puedo haer mucho más que esto-

Alastor alzo una mano y de inmediato la joven sintió su brazo derecho alzarse, de inmediato el otro hizo lo mismo, ello no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, estaba bajo el mando de aquel demonio rojo.

-Kat- decía mientras acomodaba sus ropas de nuevo- Necesito que este secretito se quedé entre nosotros, no me gustaría lastimarte, eso no me haría sentir bien-

Kat sollozando asentía hacía Alastor, este se acercó hacía Kat mostrando su ya conocida sonrisa, levantó su barbilla y le besó la frente.

La chica se alejó de él y su mano emitió una luz, era al señal de Satán, lo raro es que sólo ella lo podía observar...

Tenía que encontrar otra forma de librarse de Alastor, cueste lo que cueste.

Ay amigos, he estado bloqueada con este fic, piense y piense, y bueno espero lo estén disfrutando. Ya tengo Internet, pero es mi último año de universidad por lo que creo voy a estar muy ocupada, además que ya empecé a trabajar, y sabrán los tiempos y eso, espero actualizar lso fines de semana o viernes en la noche (si no termino agotada).

Gracias por leer nos vemos la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kat estaba desesperada, había dejado a Alastor dentro de la habitación, ahora mismo no sentía la necesidad de verlo, además, cada veía las marcas negras cono anillos en sus manos, una enorme angustia se apoderaba de ella. Alastor la había engañado y ella como un pequeño conejo se dejó atrapar. Ahora estaba enojada con ella mismo, y por supuesto con aquel demonio. Estaba claro que el erro ya lo había cometido, por lo que era necesario volver a su meta de origen: regresar a su mundo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Lucifer, pero el enorme lugar lleno de depravados demonios, le impedía seguir con claridad; el corazón en su mano iba apagando su brillo, era como su la marca la guiara hasta un lugar en específico. Con el corazón al mil seguía la luminiscente brújula, hasta llegar a la segunda planta en un balcón. Pudo detectar la silueta de su acompañante en la penumbra, no sabía si estaba contenta o aún más jodida.

-¡Oh Kat!, qué bueno viniste a mi llamado, ya te estaba esperando, por favor siéntate-

Lucifer como todo un caballero le indicó su lugar, Kat temerosa se sentó sin decir algo. Lucifer estaba contento de verla, pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver las manos de la joven.

-Tus manos…-

-Yo lo puedo explicar, caí en su trampa… rompí mi promesa- se escuchaba triste y con rabia.

-¿Lo o la conozco?- se mostraba serio.

-No… pero yo fui la que erré-

-Eres un alma pura, bueno casi en este INSTANTE, es obvio que algún otro demonio listillo se percató de tu aspecto y te engañó, vaya almas en desgracia que sólo ven su bienestar, ¡egoístas!-

-¿Me darás algún castigo?- dijo con un tono preocupado.

-No aún, debiste cuidarte más, sí. Ser más lista que él o ella, pero por el momento… sólo quería verte-

Kat se sorprendió al escucharlo, realmente lo había dicho sin ninguna falsedad o manipulación, fue real y sincero.

-Ya veo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-¡No me hables como un anciano mujer!, vuelves a decir eso y ahora sí te pondré algún castigo-

-Ya, ya lo siento, sólo que no sé las condiciones o cómo hablarte-

-Ay mujer, sólo conversemos, mira te traje unos panecillos para compartir, y dos tazas para tomar el té- comentó gustoso, Kat comenzaba a pensar que Lucifer estaba bromeando con ella, pero se veía tan inusualmente amable que lo aceptó sin replicar, ya que le daba miedo que aquel ser le diera un castigo.

-¿Y… de qué hablamos?-

-Cuéntame tu día cariño-

-Aaaaah…. Todo bien, ya sabes, si-

-Vaya que poco informativa eres-

-Tuve mi primera vez-

Lucifer escupió su sorbo de té y sorprendido la miró a los ojos, Kat le sonrió con desgano

-¡¿Qué, QUÉ?!-

-Sí eso… yey- ahora su tono era sarcástico.

-Ahora si te mereces un castigo- bromeó.

-¡Lo entiendo!, sólo quiero vivir un poco más, dame un poco más de tiempo para regresar a mi mundo-

-Si lo sé, toda tu familia, blah blah, mira niña, seré sincero, uno no puede ir al mundo humano así por no más, se necesita de un hechizo, Stolas es el portador de aquel libro viejo, él puede ayudarte con eso hermosa, una vez aprendido el hechizo lo puedes usar a tu antojo-

-¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Suele venir aquí todos los días, en las noches, puedes buscarlo en la barra libre, su apariencia de lechuza gigante es reconocible a la vista-

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Kat se paró de su asiento pero la marca de corazón volvió a encenderse.

-Todavía no puedes irte, no si yo no quiero-

-Pero…

-Pero nada jovencita, podemos ir a otro lugar a conversar, este ya me aburrió-

-E-esta bien-

Lucifer chasqueo sus dedos y en un milisegundo ambos aparecieron en su enorme y elegante mansión, al parecer estaban en la planta baja, donde una chimenea alumbraba el lugar junto a dos cómodos asientos. Lucifer tomó la mano de la joven y la guio hasta ese lugar.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar-

-Es muy elegante y cómodo- contestó asombrada por toda la decoración victoriana del lugar.

-Espero te sientas más cómoda aquí, mi casa es tu casa-

-Gracias Lucy-

Kat sonrió ahora con un poco más de ganas y Lucifer le respondió de igual forma, una extraña aura íntima se percibió en el lugar, Kat podía sentirlo y la tenía alerta.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Hablarás con Stolas?-

-Por supuesto, puedo ir mañana en la noche, como de cacería-

-Permíteme escoltarte, sólo para asegurarme que no se pase de listo-

-Bien, pero yo me encargo del resto, ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo, ¡oh!, casi lo olvido-

Lucifer se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la chimenea, usando su magia hizo aparecer un pedazo de carbón y sin remordimiento lo aventó al fuego. Sólo esperó unos segundos para volver a sacarlo, ahora el viejo carbón se había convertido en un hermoso diamante. Lo volvió a tocar, convirtiéndolo en un collar. Se giró hacia Kat, quién algo asombrada veía el collar con atención.

-Esto te protegerá un poco más-

-¿Un collar?-

-No cualquiera, te protege de tal modo que puede escudar lo olor inicial, puede ayudarte estando en ese lugar-

-¿Exactamente qué olor es ese?, me refiero a… ¿qué olor es para los demás?-

-Para nosotros un olor virgen equivale a oler rosas, dulces, canela, entre otros. Personalmente los describiría como "dulcito"-

-Por eso es tan atractivo, todo este mundo huele a azufre, drogas, marihuana, y demás cosas no tan gratas de oler. Pocas veces he olido algo bien.-

-¡Exacto!, me entiendes bien linda-

-Al parecer sí, gracias por explicarme todo esto, eso me hace sentir más tranquila y segura- Kat bajaba la mirada como si eso le ayudara a respirar, cerró los ojos y suspiró reafirmando su sentir.

-Sabes, desde que nos conocimos siempre me diste confianza, de inmediato súper que eras nueva, siempre se nota, pero en tu caso tu olor dulce lo hacía más evidente. Algo inocente y torpe, pero un alma fácil de cazar-

-Ya, pero eso cambiará, quiero ser más astuta y cuidarme yo misma-

-Sí, pero también necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando no?-

-Bueno, sí- respondió nerviosa.

Lucifer tomó la mano de Kat y la besó, ella sin decir algo se limitó a observarlo.

-Siempre te ayudaré- dijo al final.

-Gracias Lucy- replicó con una sonrisa al final.

Kat agradeció de nuevo su ayuda a lo que Lucifer respondía alardeando sin ser pesado, cosa que la chica lo tomaba como juego. Pronto los dos demonios estaban en una charla menos casual, para entrar en terrenos más personales, ahí Kat supo que Lucifer todavía no había superado a su ex esposa, seguía dolido y su tristeza se incrementaba cada día, su melancolía lo llevaba a buscar compañía, al principio pensó que acostarse con cualquier mujer le ayudaría a recuperarse, pero lo empeoraba más, después del acto sexual él se sentía vacío e incompleto. Llegó a beber hasta perder la conciencia, pero tampoco funcionó.

Kata notaba que Lucifer se mostraba frágil y humano, bueno, no olvidaba que fue un ángel, por lo que podía mostrar más empatía que cualquier otro demonio, sin olvidar a Charlie, algo bueno le había dejado su padre, además de la belleza de Lilith.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido, y las copas de vino se iban incrementando. Satán seguía charlando con Kat, no le aburría escucharlo, al contrario, era una vivencia única saber qué tipo de cosas pensaba el gran rey del pentagrama, el personaje icónico de las múltiples leyendas urbanas y de terror. Viéndolo ahora… para ella era tan extraño sentirse muy bien a su lado, como cualquier otro amigo de la infancia.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo sólo?-

-Algo así, aquí abajo el tiempo pasa muy lento, el infierno es un lugar para sufrir, llenar el vacío de vicios y sumergirse en la mierda, es como en tu plano… pero dos veces peor-

-Puedes cambiarlo, puedo ayudar-

-¿Y precisamente cómo lo harás sola?, todos aquí son unos mierdas, no encontrarás demonios "buena onda", a excepción de mi pequeña Charlie, ella siempre fue un alma buena-

-Puedo ayudar a que superes tu dolor, con amigos siempre es más fácil-

-Me ayudarías más si te quedaras conmigo por siempre-

-¿Eh?-

-Puedes vivir aquí, este enorme lugar sólo me hace ahogarme en mi tristeza, tu presencia me ayuda a estar mejor-

-Yo creo que ya bebimos demasiado, empiezas a comportarte extraño, ven ya te llevaré a tu recámara-

Kat se paró con dificultad, mentiría si no sintiera cómo el alcohol surcaba su sangre y cabeza mareándola sin compasión, pero a diferencia de su compañero, ella si podía ser un poco más consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Lucifer estaba en la silla recostado balbuceando para sí, con la camisa remangada y su traje tirado en el suelo. Kat lo movió con cuidado y lo cargo un poco, llevaba su brazo por los hombros y él le ayudaba caminando con paso lento. Poco a poco subieron las escaleras, Lucy le indicó que la segunda habitación era la correcta. La joven abrió la puerta y una enorme habitación de lujo vislumbró su vista.

-¡Wow!, qué cosa es esto, es muy grande-

-Gracias, si quieres déjame en la cama, mi chofer te llevará a tu casa-

-Vale-

Kat hizo lo que le indicó, y recostó con cuidado a su amigo, viéndolo cómo aquel demonio rubio descansaba como bebé. Nunca imaginó ver al gran Lucifer verse tan débil y frágil, era como observar otro demonio en su lugar.

-Bien Lucy, descansa- dijo en susurro.

Lucifer en un pequeño acto de lucidez tomó el brazo de la chica y lo jaló un poco, quería que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Kat estaba sorprendida, pero no estaba incómoda. Lucifer sonrió cálidamente y un besó en su mejilla la estremeció un poco.

-Descansa también Kat- y de nuevo se dejó caer en su cama para hora si quedar profundamente dormido.

Kat tocó la zona del beso y se ruborizó al instante, quería pensar que aquel gesto era uno amistoso, eso era lo que su mente le estaba indicando. Pero debía regresar al hotel, ya pasa más de la media noche y probablemente sus amigos estarían buscándola. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, bajó las escaleras y salió viendo aquella limosina esperándola.

En pocos segundos aquel coche de lujo caminaba por las calles del Pentagrama, Kat seguía pensando en aquel beso, ella siempre fue una persona que su mente tejía una red de pensamientos, y siempre que se avecinaban la ansiedad la comía viva.

Por fin llegó a su destino y le agradeció al chofer, trató de no hacer ruido al entrar pero aquel demonio la estaba esperando…

-Kat, me da gusto que volvieras, un poco tarde-

-Alastor…-

Holaaaaaaaaaaa amixss, ¿qué piensan del nuevo cap?, díganme son team alastorcKat o LucyxKat.

Quiero leerlos y que dejen su review, crítica u opinión.

De nuevo gracias por leer, espero les esté gustando :3

Yo al habla.


End file.
